All Hail The Lord Warden: Volume 1
by Articulate Dirtbag
Summary: Jaune never thought that he would ever be more than a pushover, but now as one of the leaders for one of the four factions of the hidden continent known as Heathmoor, he must upkeep the peace he and the other faction leaders agreed to. With the risk of Grimm invading Heathmoor, he must consider journeying back to Vale for allies. What happens next, only time will tell.
1. Update

Hi! This is the author here. I'm here to basically announce what I'm going to do with this story. I have been away for a long time no doubt about it, I apologize and hope I can make up for that.

So, as a quick explanation of what has been going on, some personal things in my life have been stopping me from writing and also admittedly my own laziness as well. But I'm back and here now to write, so I am now going to inform all of you what I'm planning on doing. I've decided that due to how much has changed from what I intended the story to be at first, I have decided to change some aspects of the story.

This means I'll be posting another chapter one that is different in every way from the first chapter one I originally posted. I've made many changes in this new chapter that there are no repeats of older scenes, everything from this new chapter one is completely different from the original, so it won't be like reading a rewrite of the older chapter only now it has better grammar or whatever. After this chapter is posted, chapter two will be posted soon after the first one is up.

I'm sorry it took this long for me to come back. But, thank you for waiting if you did. I'll see you later.

Hi! This is the author here. I'm here to basically announce what I'm going to do with this story. I have been away for a long time no doubt about it, I apologize and hope I can make up for that.

So, as a quick explanation of what has been going on, some personal things in my life have been stopping me from writing and also admittedly my own laziness as well. But I'm back and here now to write, so I am now going to inform all of you what I'm planning on doing. I've decided that due to how much has changed from what I intended the story to be at first, I have decided to change some aspects of the story.

This means I'll be posting another chapter one that is different in every way from the first chapter one I originally posted. I've made many changes in this new chapter that there are no repeats of older scenes, everything from this new chapter one is completely different from the original, so it won't be like reading a rewrite of the older chapter only now it has better grammar or whatever. After this chapter is posted, chapter two will be posted soon after the first one is up.

I'm sorry it took this long for me to come back. But, thank you for waiting if you did. I'll see you later.


	2. Ch-1: A Lost Fable And A New Origin

Ozma opens his eyes to an empty, barren, soulless, and endless plain of white space. _Am I dead?_ Ozma thought to himself as he walked around this land of nothingness.

"Ozma..." A voice called out to him.

He turned to see a dragon of gigantic size, golden in color, and having the likeness of dragons from the east that were known to symbolize wisdom and patience. They both continued to look at each other before the dragon shifted its appearance into one of a human man with antler horns atop his head. It was the God of Light himself.

"Where..." Ozma began looking around again, "am I?"

"We are between realms." The God of Light answered.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid-" He paused. "Tragedy has befallen your home at the hands of my brother." He explained, Ozma stood there, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Ozma asked as he peered at the god anxiously.

"We have chosen to depart from this world, but I would like to offer you a chance to return to it." The God of Light said.

"I-" Ozma's glance fell to the floor. "Don't understand." There was silence between them for a few moments before the god spoke again.

"Mankind is no more. But yet your world endures, and in due time your kind will walk its face once more." He said, trying to assure Ozma.

"However," He adds, "without our presence, they will be but a fraction of what they once were."

"But how, everyone is dead," Ozma stated. "How will mankind ever rise again?"

"I had thought the same as well, but one part of your world still endures with human life." The God of Light replied.

"What part of it?" Ozma asked. "Eiríni." The God of Light answered.

"Heathmoor..." Ozma repeated. He remembered the name, Heathmoor, home of some of the best warriors the world had ever seen, the continent of Heathmoor inhabited three co-existing factions that resided in its land, the Samurai, Knights, and Vikings. But there have been talks about another more obscure group, known as the 'Wu-Lin' during his time alive.

"So, how did Heathmoor survive?" Ozma asked.

"Demigods, demigods were responsible for saving Eiríni."

Ozma raised his eyebrows, looking confused. "Demigods?"

"Yes, they are associates of my brother and me, but they sensed what my brother was going to do when he was moments away from wiping out all of humanity, so they quickly enclosed Heathmoor with a magical barrier." The God of Light explained.

"Than I assume because of the barrier they are safe now, correct?"

Shaking his head, the God of Light sighed. "Sadly, it did not stop complete damage. The magical barrier the demigods had set up was able to protect the people of Heathmoor fortunately. But the shockwave caused by my brother, while reduced in strength by the barrier, still caused irreversible damage to the land."

"What kind of irreversible damage?"

"It was horrible," The God of Light grimaced. "massive earthquakes, large scale tsunamis, constant thunder striking the earth, and hurricanes of never before seen magnitudes of size, it was chaos."

"But as you said, the people of Heathmoor survived."

"Yes, but with their homes ravaged and destroyed by this, all three factions now are at war with each other. They now fight amongst each other for resources and survival."

"But regardless of this, they are now what remains of mankind in your world."

"Now," He said, raising both of his arms, he materialized a scepter, a sword, a crown, and a lantern into existence. "once you bring back peace, you must find these four relics, each relic represents one of the ideals humanity was built upon, creation, destruction, choice, and knowledge."

"So, I now leave these relics behind," He says as the four relics merged into each other, transforming into an orb of golden energy. "with the intentions and hope that you may, as a whole, learn to remake yourselves."

"If these relics are brought together, it will summon those four demigods, my brother, and I back to your world." He says as the golden orb that was formed dissipated. "Once we return, we shall judge humanity. If your kind can learn to live in peace with one another and set aside each other's differences, then once again will we live amongst you."

"But," He added. "if your kind does not change your ways, if you still ask for our blessings while still fighting among yourselves. Then your world shall be wiped from existence."

Ozma was at a loss for words, his eyes wide open in shock, he fell to his knees, already feeling the heavy burden he would soon carry.

"Until your task is complete," He says, causing Ozma to look back up at him. "you will reincarnate. But in a way that shall ensure that you will never be alone."

Ozma's gaze fell to the floor. "I'm sorry in advance for sounding selfish, but that world isn't as dear to me anymore without her. If it is possible, I would much rather go back and return to the afterlife to reunite with Salem."

"You will not find her there."

"Are saying then, that... that she isn't gone?"

The God of Light nodded. "She lives. But she is no longer the same woman you loved and held dear to your heart anymore. Heed this warning: Where you seek for comfort, you shall only find pain."

"My final piece of knowledge I will share with you to help aid in your task is about the barrier of Heathmoor, there are many strange properties about it, one of those being caused by my brother, that being how time works inside of it. For example, a year could go by in the rest of the world but only a month would pass by in Heathmoor or vice versa," He explained. "but note that it can be more various than that sometimes time will go faster in Heathmoor but slower everywhere else and other times it will be the other way around."

"One more important thing to note before I leave," He said. "I have for a short amount of time, allowed humans from Heathmoor cross the barrier so they may populate other areas of the world, but once that time is done, none shall be able to cross over the barrier unless it is you or anyone that is from the bloodline of your current reincarnation or a previous one, this is allowed in the case you need help when it comes to the task of Heathmoor."

"But with all this said, do you-"

"I'll do it!" Ozma said abruptly. Though not noticeable to Ozma, the God of Light had one brow raised in surprise before solemnly nodding. "Very well."

"This is where we part ways now," He says. "I wish you great luck on your journey, remember our creation is now in your hands, farewell Ozma."

* * *

**Hundreds of Years Later...**

* * *

Countless years, countless reincarnations experienced. Ozma lost count of how many reincarnations he has gone through at this point. In this life, he is known as Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, one of the four academies that teach their students the path of becoming a Huntsmen or Huntress, warriors meant to fight the dark creatures simply known as the Grimm. Now that dream, that goal is dead for one of his students, Jaune Arc. Jaune was a promising student, while not the most adept in combat.

Strategy and tactics were his strong suit, but when it was found out he faked his transcripts to get in, everything went downhill, friends stopped associating with him, the whole school turned on him. Ozpin couldn't help but wonder what Jaune was doing now with his life, he then opened his Scroll, a collapsible tablet, able to also function as a phone, or even a mobile computer. As he opened up the VVN News application, scrolling through the app, he then found a news story uploaded an hour ago, it was 5:58 currently as he looked at the time, there was a picture of Jaune as the cover. He then looked down at the caption placed under the picture.

His eyes widened as he reread the caption again, **_"Former Student Of Beacon Academy, Jaune Arc, Considered To Be Dead After Saving Child From Rip Current" _**Ozma dropped the Scroll, he covered his face in his hands as he sighed. He couldn't believe it, he dreaded to imagine how others at the Beacon would react to this information.

As time passed and it soon neared 7:00, in one of the dorms of Beacon Academy resided Jaune's former team, team JPNR, pronounced Juniper, was now team PNR, pronounced Pathfinder, and Pyrrha acting as the team leader. The first to awake was Pyrrha, she woke up, she turned her head toward the other side of the room and saw two beds. On one bed lay her teammate Ren as he was still asleep, her gaze drifted toward the bed that stood beside Ren's, the bed Jaune slept in when he was still at Beacon, she frowned as her mind began to fill with thoughts of Jaune.

Sitting up, she couldn't help but feel terrible. She couldn't explain why, but she did.

"Pyrrha?"

She turned to see that it was her teammate Nora. Rubbing her eyes, Pyrrha managed to get out a hello as she yawned.

Nora walked over and sat down on her bed. "Is it Jaune?" Pyrrha shook her head in response. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that... that..."

"You're still thinking about Jaune," Nora stated. Pyrrha shook her head again. "No, it's not-"

"Pyrrha," Nora said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, don't deny it, I've kinda noticed that you haven't been acting like yourself recently and you don't need to hide your feelings, I'm here for you Pyrr."

Pyrrha sighed. "Your right, it is about Jaune." Nora rubbed Pyrrha's shoulder, attempting to comfort her. "So, what is it?"

"I feel guilty."

"For what?"

"For exposing Jaune, I feel like what I did then was unnecessary. It's my fault he was thrown out of the academy."

"No, no, it's not you-"

"It is!" She exclaims. "I was the only one he trusted me with his most precious secret. But instead of helping him, I threw away his trust. He'll never forgive me for that."

"Hey," Nora hugged Pyrrha. "this is Jaune we're talking about. Jaune wouldn't hold this against you, he isn't the type to hold grudges. Maybe we'll meet him again, later on, visit him or something at his home in Arcadia."

"I guess your right," Pyrrha said, wiping away a small tear from her eye.

"So we're good?" Nora asks. A small smile began to appear on Pyrrha's face. "Yes, thank you, Nora."

"Good!" Nora said happily. She then dashed off to the bathroom, Pyrrha was left alone again with her thoughts where she started to imagine her and Jaune meeting each other once again.

After a few more minutes, team NPR soon was ready in their school uniforms and set out to the cafeteria. Soon, they reached the cafeteria building, like many of the other buildings in Beacon Academy it had a gothic style to it. Surrounding the outside of the building were other students sitting together in small groups as they ate and conversed with one another. They opened the door and found the room to be filled with many students seated as usual in the seemingly endless rows of tables and benches.

"They're over there," Nora says, pointing out to a table.

Turning to look to the direction Nora pointed, Pyrrha and Ren turned to see team RWBY sitting there at a table not too far from them, being only a few meters away from them. Something wasn't right, Yang's face was crossed with sorrow and also guilt, not only that but also hugging Ruby tight as her head was buried into Yang's shoulder while she wept. Pyrrha looked at Blake and Weiss, their expression was the same as Yang's.

"Is everything alright, what happened?" Pyrrha asked as she, Ren, and Nora walked up to them. Yang, Blake, and Weiss looked towards them.

"Jaune is _dead_," Yang stated.

"What!" Ren exclaimed. Pyrrha shook her head. "No, no, that can't-" Right then, Yang handed her Scroll over to Pyrrha, taking it, she looks at the screen. She saw it, a picture of Jaune, with the caption that read **_"Former Student Of Beacon Academy, Jaune Arc, Considered To Be Dead After Saving Child From Rip Current" _**Pyrrha handed the Scroll back to Yang, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to Nora.

She suddenly hugged Nora as she burst into tears, Nora began to shed a few tears herself. "I'm so sorry," Nora said while she hugged Pyrrha even tighter.

"Attention!" They hear Professor Glynda say in a stern but loud voice. "All students must make way to the auditorium." She announces. With that, the two teams and the other students gather their things and make their way.

Stepping onto the stage, Ozpin fixed his spectacles and adjusted the buttons on his vest with one hand and holding his cane with the other as he walked towards the microphone. As he stood there patiently waiting, he then saw as the first influx of students make their way to their seats and school staff directing other students to other areas of the auditorium. After a few more minutes, every student at Beacon Academy was now assembled. The room was filled with the chatter of the many students speaking amongst each other, Ozpin then cleared his throat and coughed into the microphone, causing the murmur to quiet down. Now all attention was on him.

"There are some here present that are aware of why all of you have been gathered here today. But, of course, some of you aren't sure as to why I requested every student to be assembled here, that is fine as I shall be informing you now why." Ozpin said into the microphone. He then sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Which is why I am to be announcing this with a heavy heart, Jaune Arc has passed away." He said solemnly, the auditorium was immediately filled with chatter as students began to talk among themselves.

"Now," He said, causing the students to turn their attention back to him. "it is regardless that Jaune had cheated his way in. What is important is that even after many at this school had pushed him away, he still upheld what it meant to be a Huntsmen till the end, putting his life before the ones of those who can't save themselves."

"Let us all hope we can follow his example. May the gods let him rest in peace." He then readjusted his spectacles before finishing. "Thank you, everyone, for you're time today. It was much appreciated may you all have a good day, dismissed."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

_"Hey! Get up!"_

Jaune sat straight up as he began to cough and spit out seawater, his face cringed in distaste as the strong taste of salt enveloped within his mouth. As he stopped coughing, he then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah!" Jaune jumped up to his feet quickly and instantly raised his fists up in defense.

He then saw who he was facing, a boy about his age who was dressed as a medieval knight or foot soldier.

"Easy, easy! I'm not trying to harm you!" The boy exclaimed as he backed away, giving Jaune some space.

Jaune lowered his fists, realizing that whoever this boy was, was a friend. He saw that behind the boy was where the beach ended, the sand leading into a lush, green forest filled with tall pine trees. Jaune then turned around and faced the ocean, seeing that across from them resided lands covered in snow. He turned back to the boy.

"Where are we?"

The boy crossed his arms. "You aren't from here, are you?"

Jaune shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"So, if you aren't from here then"- the boy's eyes widened in the realization of something, something Jaune wasn't aware of -"no way... is this really happening?"

Jaune's expression shifted from confusion into curiosity. "What is it? Is there something I said?"

The boy shook his head. "No, no, it's not that. You said you weren't from here, right?" Jaune nodded. "So, that means you're from Remnant?"

Jaune nodded once again. "Yeah, I am. What's the big deal?"

"Well, I don't believe it. Those elders were right after all. The legends true." The boy said to himself in amazement. Jaune, once again confused, said. "I'm sorry, but I'm still not understanding."

"Come," The boy said as he began walking towards the forest. "I can explain more when we get to the forest where we can sit and relax."

Jaune, still cautious, was hesitant to follow this odd but kind stranger. _Do I go or do I stay put? _He thought to himself.

"Oh, and earlier, before I found you, I also found some sword that washed up together with some strange sheathe made from gold and white iron. Is it yours by any chance?" The boy asked as he continued to walk in the direction of the forest.

_Crocea Mors! _Jaune thought immediately upon hearing the boy's description. "Where did you put it?" Jaune said as he ran after the boy.

"Ah, so it is yours." The boy tilted his head, looking over his shoulder back at Jaune and said. "I put with my rucksack, which is placed near one of the trees."

"Okay, cool," Jaune replied as he caught up with him, now as they both walked alongside each other. "By the way, you still haven't mentioned where here exactly is." He added quickly.

"Oh, that's my own fault, sorry. As far as where we are is concerned. You aren't in Remnant anymore, you're now in Heathmoor."

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
